327. Sternenkorps
Das 327. Sternenkorps war eine 36.864 Mann starke Einheit der 2. Sektor Armee der System-Armee Alpha in der Großen Armee der Republik. Es wurde von Klon-Marschall-Kommandant CC-5052 "Bly" und Jedi-General Aayla Secura kommandiert. Einsatzbereiche Das 327. Sternenkorps war eine klassische reguläre Klonkrieger-Infanterie-Einheit, die ein breites Spektrum an typischen Infanterie-Aufgaben übernehmen konnte. Sie war, im Gegensatz zu anderen Verbänden der regulären Streitkräfte, weder auf besondere Umgebungsbedingungen oder Techniken noch Einsatzbereiche spezialisiert, sondern ein vielseitiger, mobiler Kampfverband. Ausrüstung thumb|left|Commander Bly Als typische unspezialisierte Infanterie-Einheit mit einem vielseitigen Aufgaben-Spektrum verwendete das 327. Sternenkorps eine breite Palette an Ausrüstung und Fahrzeugen. Hierbei kam, je nach Klima und Umweltbedingungen des Einsatzortes, nahezu alles zum Einsatz, was die GAR aufzubieten hatte. Das 327. Sternenkorps war eine der ersten Einheiten, die gelegentlich Jet Packs einsetzten, um im Einsatz mobiler zu sein. Nach Commander Blys Rückkehr vom ARC-Commander-Trainingsprogramm veränderten die Offiziere des Corps ihre Rüstungen und begannen, das zuvor nur Advanced Recon Commandos vorbehaltene Kama sowie Schulter-Pauldron zu tragen. Charakteristisch wurden auch die gelben Markierungen auf den Phase II-Rüstungen aller einfachen Soldaten, die die Zugehörigkeit zum Corps symbolisierten und nicht länger der Rangunterscheidung dienten. Kombiniert mit dem neuen Führungsstil Commander Blys, der durch das ARC-Training seinen Soldaten und Offizieren mehr Freiheiten und Individualität gestattete, wirkte sich dieses positiv auf den Corpsgeist und das Gemeinschaftsgefühl aus. Klonkriege Das 327. Sternenkorps war seit der Schlacht von Geonosis pausenlos im Einsatz, sie waren kaum jemals länger als eine Woche an einem Ort stationiert, bevor sie in den nächsten Kampf geschickt wurden. Vor allem kamen sie auf Welten im Äußeren Rand zum Einsatz; bis nach Coruscant gelangten sie niemals. Eingesetzt wurde das Corps unter anderem auf Honoghr, Anzat und Dromund Kaas. Weitere wichtige Einsätze waren: Schlacht von New Holstice Ein halbes Jahr nach der Schlacht von Geonosis kämpfte das 327. Sternenkorps auf New Holstice gegen die vom abtrünnigen Alpha-ARC A-02 "Spar" angeführten mandalorianischen Truppen. Hierbei erlitten sie schwere Verluste in Höhe von fast vierzig Prozent, konnten die Mandalorianer aber schließlich vertreiben. Die Belagerung von Saleucami Das 327. Sternenkorps nahm an der fast fünfmonatigen Belagerung von Saleucami teil, einer der größten Militäroperationen der Klonkriege. Neben diesem Corps waren weitere Verbände im Einsatz, wie Commander Neyos 91. Reconnaissance Corps und Commander Faies Elite-Bataillon, kommandiert von den Jedi Secura, Oppo Rancisis und Quinlan Vos und unterstützt von K'Kruhk, Jeisel Xiaan und A'Sharad. In der Schlacht von Saleucami war es die Aufgabe des Corps, eine massive Armee aus von den Separatisten geklonten Morgukai-Kriegern auszuschalten. Weitere militärische Ziele waren die Zerstörung einer gewaltigen Ionen-Kanone und schließlich die Vernichtung der separatistischen Klonanlagen. Einsatz auf Felucia: Order 66 thumb|left|Aayla Secura wird im Rahmen der [[Order 66 erschossen.]] Nach der verlustreichen Schlacht von Saleucami wurde das 327. Sternenkorps gemeinsam mit Aayla Secura nach Felucia geschickt, um die dort vermutete Führerin der separatistischen Handelsgilde, Shu Mai, gefangenzunehmen und Jedi Barriss Offee zur Hilfe zu kommen. Shu Mai hatte den Planeten auf Anweisung von General Grievous jedoch schon in Richtung Mustafar verlassen und eine gewaltige Armee der Konföderation zurückgelassen. Zudem hatten die Separatisten begonnen, das gesamte Trinkwassersystem des Planeten zu vergiften und so wurde das Corps angewiesen, auf Felucia zu bleiben und sich um diese Probleme zu kümmern. Auf Patrouille in einem Pilzwald, gemeinsam mit Aayla Secura, empfing Commander Bly persönlich die Order 66 von Kanzler Palpatine. Diese Order besagte, dass die Jedi die Republik verraten hätten und sofort zu beseitigen waren. Bly und eine Gruppe seiner Offiziere erschossen die vollkommen überraschte fast augenblicklich, während sich Leutnant Galle um Offee kümmerte. Im Anschluss wandten sich die Offiziere des Corps den ebenfalls auf Felucia befindlichen Padawane Zonder, Ekira und Lo'gaan zu, die sich in einem Bunker verbarrikadiert hatten und die Erschießung Aayla Securas über Blys Helmkamera verfolgt hatten. Ihnen gelang es jedoch, den Truppen zu entkommen und die Order 66 zu überleben. Siehe auch: Für mehr Informationen siehe: → Commander Bly Quellen *''Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Order 66 - Destroy all Jedi!'' *''Star Wars Republic 65: Shadow of the Force'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars Republic 72-77: The Siege of Saleucami'' en:327th Star Corps nl:327th Star Corps Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (GAR) Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten